1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a clothes drying apparatus having a central, elongate supporting member and two pairs of parallel running supporting arms. Between two supporting arms of a pair extend several clothes lines or rods which serve to take the clothes to be dried. Thus, two frame-like structures are formed which are pivotal with respect to each other about the central axis of the elongate supporting member.
2. Prior Art
A clothes drying apparatus of the kind referred to above is well known and widely used. An example is disclosed in Published German Patent Application No. 1,585,580. It has the advantage that its shape can be adapted according to the intended use: If it is to be put on the floor or above a bath tub, the two frame-like structures are folded together to enclose a relatively acute angle, or if it is to be put against a wall, the two frame-like structures are unfolded to enclose an angle of almost 180.degree.. If not in use, the two frame-like structures may be completely folded together, one towards the other, resulting in an almost flat piece of apparatus taking less space when stored.